


eastside - sope/yoonseok

by namxyungs



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Adorable, Based off a song, Cute, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dating, Endgame Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Oneshot, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts - Freeform, soft oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namxyungs/pseuds/namxyungs
Summary: hoseok and yoongi had been friends forever in their eyes, through middle school their feelings start to became deeper for each other and by the time they were in high school, they were dating. when hoseoks father finds out that yoongi and hoseok have been dating behind his back, he forces hoseok to move with him away from the city of his lover. what happens when years pass and hoseok and yoongi reunite with one another?this is a oneshot that is inspired by the song Eastside sang by halsey and khalid!yoonseok fluff!
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, sope - Relationship, yoonseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	eastside - sope/yoonseok

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi! haha this is my first ff on here 😓 i hope you guys will enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it! remember this book was solely based on the song eastside! i did change a bit around compared from with the song and this book and made it into my own style so i hope you’ll enjoy! thank you for reading!

yoongi and hoseok had been friends since the second grade. their friendship all started because of a colored crayon that yoongi was using that happened to be hoseoks favorite causing yoongi to tell hoseok that it was his favorite as well and from then on, they were inseparable. a few years passed and they had gotten really close. when they were in middle school, they started developing feelings for each other and whenever they could, they would give each other small innocent kisses that were honestly so adorable. they both thought it was things friends did all the time and overall it became a habit that they would do for years to continue.

once they got into high school and into their third year, that was when things turned from small innocent kisses to kisses with more meaning and feelings. both of their feelings had grown stronger for each other through the middle school and first two high school years. one day yoongi gathered up his courage and confessed to hoseok about his feelings for hoseok and he did the same for yoongi which made both of them happy to know they weren’t having one sided love and soon enough afterwards started dating. when hoseok decided to tell his father about yoongi, his father was more then shocked and said yoongi wasn’t the one for hoseok and never would be, told hoseok to never talk or see yoongi again which caused hoseok to rebel against his fathers words. every night hoseok would sneak out of his room and go on small dates and hangouts with yoongi. they were happy with each other and no one could change their feelings for each other until when hoseoks father found out about what hoseok had been doing and moved away from the city which held hoseoks forever lover.

a few years passed from them and both yoongi and hoseok were now in college, hoseok not under his fathers control as he remembered the city him and yoongi would always talk about. eastside was the name of the city. they had always dreamed about going there together, living with each other in that city and told each other that if they were to ever be forced to part from each other that, that city would be the place they would eventually go to and meet each other once again to finally be with their lover. so hoseok counted up all his saved money and took the trip out to eastside, sitting on a hill watching the sunset as he thought about yoongi, wondering if he would ever get to see his soulmate, his lover again.

as hoseok pondered, thinking about yoongi and letting out tears at all the memories, a silhouette started to appear beside him and sat right next to him. “why’s my baby crying?” yoongis soft deep voice said in concern causing hoseok to immediately turn his head and look directly into yoongis eyes. “h-hyung? i-is that really y-you?” hoseok asked as more tears fell from his eyes. yoongi only let out a soft laugh and nodded. “yes baby, it’s me.. been a while... you know everyday i would come to this hill and watch the sunset, thinking of you and wondering if i’d ever get to see you again. at one point i lost hope that i would never get to see my beautiful boyfriend ever again but then i had to believe that you would find your way back to me and you did.” yoongi looked up at the sky then looked at hoseok who was still crying. “baby please don’t cry, when you cry, i cry” yoongi pulled hoseok into a tight hug. “hyung, i thought i would never see you again... i came here hoping to find you but when i saw the sunset all i could think about was you.. i’m so glad i came here and i finally got to see you again after all these years” hoseok pulled away from the hug and looked at yoongi.

they both stared at each other for a few minutes and smiled. “you haven’t changed a bit hobi” yoongi smiled more at hoseok. hoseok only giggled “well neither have you hyung” he said softly and kissed yoongis cheek, causing yoongi to pout. “if you’re going to give me a kiss, give me a real one that’s on the lips” yoongi said with a pout causing hoseok to once again giggle at yoongis cuteness. hoseok moves onto yoongis lap and kissed him passionately, filled with only love that the two had been holding onto for all these years but never being able to let them out on each other since their parting. “i love you so much baby” yoongi said as they parted lips. “i love you so very much as well” hoseok said softly as he smiled causing yoongi to smile as well and then pulling hoseok into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> the end! i hope you enjoyed hehe. i also started crying when i was writing out the paragraph where they finally meet each other again because they my babies :(


End file.
